Don't Be Hatin'
by The Key of Destiny
Summary: Oneshot. Shounenai. Poor Demyx, he's bored. Poor Roxas, he's soaking wet. Poor Zexy and Axel, their tired as hell at their boyfriends' behavior again.


Title: Don't Be Hatin'  
By: Kitty

Desription: Poor Demyx, he's bored. Poor Roxas, he's soaking wet. Poor Zexy and Axel, their tired as hell at their boyfriends' behavior again.

Disclaimer: Don't... (cough) own... (hack) it... (dies) XX

Okay, this is probably the dumbest yet cutest thing I've ever written. My friend Lily made a fanart of it where Zexion is a wolf-boy, Demyx is puppy-ish, Axel is Tiger-ish, and Roxas is the most adorable neko to ever walk the planet... well, to me and Axel at least.Yes, this is shounen-ai. Pairings? Akurokus of course, some Demyx Zexy will be seen. Cuz their just so adorable together. Forgive me if I make them all seem a bit OOC... As for the poll I wanted to take on Zexy's voice actor, I've been talking to people and I currently have 4 choices that I can agree with, if you have more then please let me know, but for now the poll is as follows:

A.) Matt Damon

B.) Ryan Reynolds

C.) Gary Allan

D.) Dominic Monaghan. Please vote in your reviews!

Btw, OMG. Weirdest title that I have ever given ANYTHING... it's funny though, and seems to fit the story well.

On with the story!

* * *

Demyx tapped the counter on the kitchen thinking of something to do. Yes my friends, Demyx has yet again found himself bored out of his mind. The musician had done everything that week from breaking yet again another valuable vase of Vexen's to giving Larxene a permenant marker mustache to ruining Marluxia's 'secret' garden to successfully hiding every pack of cards that Luxord owned.

He had pretty much annoyed every Organization member so far. Except maybe the fellow blonde teenager known as Roxas. Suddenly he had an idea, but to first find supplies for his newly found escape from boredom, which included: a bag of chips, a water hose, sea-salt ice cream, a megaphone, and a blindfold.

Roxas was enjoying the peace and quiet of outside the castle. It was dark as night and probably not the best of ideas to lay on the cold ground completely motionless but it gave him the alone time he needed when he so chose to want it. The poor boy had half-expected he would be interrupted from his alone time at some point but never expected to be interrupted so rudely as he was about to.

Demyx had found all of his supplies that he had needed. They weren't really that hard to find seeing as how he had already been in the kitchen to get some of the supplies, owned a megaphone, stole a blindfold from Lexeaus (he figured he wouldn't need it), and for some reason a water hose had been in the first broom closet Demyx had chosen to look in.

Now, to find the target.

Said target was easily spotted upon walking outside Demyx realized. The older of the teens headed for the end of the house to hook up the water hose. Why didn't he just use his own powers, you ask? Get real. This is Demyx we're talking about. Laziest Organization member EVER. Anyways, after successfully getting the water hose ready, he krept near to Roxas and gently placed the container of sea-salt ice cream a few feet from him.

Knowing the kid loved the stuff beyond all reason, he was sure to sniff it out soon enough and then Demyx's plan would work without a hitch. Demyx quickly hid and waited for the other blonde to make his move.

Roxas opened his eyes after hearing some rustling noises behind him. Unfortunately he chose to ignore it. All of a sudden a wonderful aroma filled the air. He flipped over onto his stomach and stared in front of him. Somehow, sea-salt ice cream had magically appeared before him. This was suspicious to Roxas and his mind was screaming that it wasn't right. But on the other hand it WAS sea-salt ice cream. He picked up the container but before he could get one bite a loud and annoying voice filled his ears.

"DROP THE CONTAINER OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!". And before Roxas could hit the ground, a cold and rather painful blast of water hit his side. Shocked at the sudden wetness of his thighs, he began to run, and the chase was on. Demyx rather enjoyed this chase while spraying Roxas with the water hose. That is until they bumped into a rather pissed looking red-head.

Roxas immediately hid behind him shivering like a near death chiwawa. "Demyx! What the hell do you think your doing?" Axel yelled, and snatched the water hose from him, "Let's see if you like it!". Demyx closed his eyes and waited for the impact of cold water against him, but what he felt instead made him run in the other direction as fast as his legs could could allow him. Yes my friends, Demyx was being blasted in the ass by Axel's fire.

That is until all of a sudden the burning sensation stopped. Demyx, being thuroughly confused by this, decided to turn around to see why. What he saw was rather comforting. Axel was there, looking down at a silver-haired teen that was currently talking to him. Demyx only caught a few words in the conversation like "do not use fire as punishment" and "I'll take care of it from here". The blonde musician sighed in releif. Zexion had yet again gotten him out of trouble, or so he thought.

As the cloaked schemer walked toward him, his face had a stern expression and he didn't seem too happy. Demyx was about to run for it to avoid trouble yet again, but before he could take one step- "Demyx." -his name was called, and he immediately knew this wasn't gonna be good. "Yes?..." the melodious nocturne faced Zexion and gave him what he tried to conjure up as his most innocent look.

Unfortunately, Zexion seemed to not notice. "You have a hell of a way of keeping yourself entertained. Mind telling me why you absolutely HAVE to get your ass in trouble almost every day only to just barely get out of it by me saving you?" Ooooh. He did NOT sound pleased. Demyx smiled faintly and scratched the back of his head "Um. Well, I was bored so-"

"And because of your boredom you have to spray Roxas, a fellow member, with a water hose? What were you thinking? You know very damn well that if anything should ever happen to that blonde that Axel would cut through anyone to find out who it is? You really need to find a hobby." at this point, the silver-haired org. member sighed and rubbed his temples "What am I going to do with you?...". Okay, now Demyx felt bad. Well, as bad as a Nobody could feel anyway.

"I'm only joking... I swear, I was just wanting to... I just... I..." he gave up. There was no winning with Zexy. "I'm sorry... I won't do it again". Zexion sighed, "And why are you telling me? If anything, go aplologize to Roxas. He's soaking in cold water and will probably catch a cold from your shinanigans.". Again, Demyx felt bad. He hadn't thought that his little prank was going to cost him so much guilt.

"Fine I'll go say 'I'm sor-' What?". The silver head was holding his arm steady. "Not now, you wouldn't walk into anything, would you?... Wait, don't answer that. Just don't do it at this very moment. Wait a few hours.". The blonde nodded, he knew what his boyfriend meant, but then he made a whining noise "But what am I gonna do for a few hours? I was just as bored to begin with!".

Zexion smirked, he had a fun way to keep the musician busy. And Demyx could tell by the expression of his lover's face what he was thinking, or so he thought, "That sounds rather fun". Zexion never responded, nor did Demyx as he made his way toward Zexion's bedroom (like they'd EVER do anything in Demyx's hog pin for a room). Zexion had other plans though. He began to walk towards the hose, and picked it up, aiming it at the musicians back.

And before Demyx had enough time to turn around to see where the shorter of the two had gone, he was immediately met by a cold blast of hose water. Zexion now understood why Demyx had done what he'd done. Whether it was wrong or not this shit was fun as hell. He also soon realized that, after a few dozen minutes later, a soaking wet Demyx was a rather very sexy look for the musician.

Fin

* * *

Oooooh. I think it's longer than the last fic. Ha! Sorry. This idea had been in my head FOREVER. Originally though, Zexion made no appearence, but then I began to love him to death and think he was the most adorable thing to walk the face of KH, besides Roxas of course, and poof! Here he is in this little story I have made. I love the title I gave this thing. It's something my annoying cousin says all the time. By the way, said annoying cousin happens to be in love with Luxord. And she's on what? crack? she's frikkin 11! WHAT. THE. FUCK! ((pardon my french )) But can you blame me? Honestly, the dude looks like some kind of preppy Dracula to me. But for my defense, I do happen to think his eyes are very beautiful. ((Which I happen to stare at a lot seeing as how it took me 12 frikkin tries to beat his ass!)) They're kinda the same color as my own eyes... And I also happen to have the same shade of blonde... Oh Gods! We're related! (runs around in circles like an idiot) Btw, I noticed that I never used the blindfold. So let's just say that Zexion found a use for it on a certain blonde joe dirt look-a-like. Mwahaha. It's always the silent ones, isn't it Zexy? 


End file.
